Pinkie
by PISHApie
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. My pink hair has always 'invaded' my head all my life —which is why everyone calls me 'Pinkie'. Uchiha Sasuke was nothing more than your average spoiled 'boy next door' but was all of the sudden, acting sweet on me? Oh, lord. ::In-Progress::
1. Chapter 1

Revised and edited..._with __love.__ =)_

_-_

_-_

_Standard disclaimer applies._

-

-

College_ is_ a social-life killer. Most of the time, you worry about your future, tests and essays.

"Okay class, as for your assignment, I want you to write fifty pages and fifty-thousand or more words about yourself and your lifestyle. What was your likes and dislikes, most missed memories, embarrassing moments, etcetera!"

"So basically, sir, you want us to write a story about our life?" One student spoke up.

"Yes. The one who manages to accomplish this assignment will get a good grade. Note that this will affect thirty-five percent of your grades. You may now dismiss!" The professor announced before dismissing the whole class.

As the students walked out of the room and into the nice, clean corridors, I smirked, clutching onto my red tote bag. "This is going to be interesting, I'll Ace that assignment for sure!"

I walked inside the library and sat on a red bean-bag chair by the window. I got my white MacBook Air out of the bag then started typing.

**'The Story of Pinkie'**

**By:** Sakura Haruno _AKA Pinkie._

-

-

_I._

_Hate._

_Life._

_Period_.

There I was, sitting on the graffiti-covered desk tapping my yellow number two pencil loudly and impatiently. Solitary Detention was horrible. You do nothing but sit around, writing an essay saying 'why students should not be in detention' or what you committed wrong and watch the grouchy old detention teacher sleeping and drooling on his or her desk. I did not see why I was in detention. If some guy sitting on the desk behind you, throwing scrunched-up papers/poking you with his sharp pencil/pulling your hair during a pop quiz, what would you do? Yell at them of course.

But that wasn't what I did...

Instead I punched the guy, straight on the face. Drastically making his nose bleed and giving him an extremely huge shiner.

I glanced at the clock for the seventh time before grabbing my tote bag and walking off the room, without those losers noticing me.

**Pinkie**

#.x by_ BilliamTheKid_

**Chapter One: **Unexpected Surprise

-

-

Mother was going to be nuts when she finds out I had another detention again. She'll give me the infamous _'if-you-do-it-once-more-you're dead-meat' _look, then my two annoying older brothers would make fun of me.

Out of the many of people in this world, why do I have to have such a crappy life!?

Ever since father died, which mother kindly told us, (we are her _ahem_...apparently _three little _angels), never to mention anything to do with father in the household ever again. I don't see the problem to that. It wasn't his fault a motorcycle hit him then had a coma and died in the hospital six months later when I was six, which happened ten years ago. That is why I hate motorcycles. A lot.

Anyway, back to why mother never wanted us to talk about father, she's been dating several men but after a week, she gets hurt, literally. I hate it when every time I arrive late home from school, I see her sob and weep about her boyfriend who dumped her, which I tend to call them 'Kippy'.

Don't ask._ Please._

My brothers. Where do I start.

They are eighteen-year old _Monozygotic_ twins, meaning they are identical. My female friends describes them as 'extremely hot, sexy and pretty identical twins.'

The oldest twin, Sora, is the over-protective one. The purple haired guy would always stand up for me even though it does get pretty annoying sometimes. The guy hates it when I go on dates.

The middle child, Sei, is the annoying red-head _monkey_ slash playboy. Every night, he takes a girl home with him and they do some, as Sei calls,_ 'fun time' _which involves screaming, moaning and thrusting noises. He would always get hickeys which stays there for more than a week.

Even though both of them are retards, I still_ love _them.

-

-

I was running back home when suddenly 'Mr Kippy #102' walked in front of me. This Kippy was probably my favorite one so far. He wasn't weird or grumpy or obnoxious. He was a pretty normal and decent guy.

"Hi Kippy. What's up, you already dumped mother?"

"Actually, we're getting married." He said, grinning. "You are now looking at your new father!"

I froze then glanced a him. "You are joking right." I replied bluntly.

Kippy shook his head. "–And please, don't call me Kippy anymore. Just call me by my real name, Dael."

'Dael' said, grinning.

At least mother won't tell me off since she is probably too excited for the wedding. I ran past him then waved. "Goodbye, 'Dael'" I shouted.

-

-

I opened the front gate then sighed when I glanced at Sei making out with the girl next door. I shrugged it off, walking inside the house. "Mother, I'm home!" I shouted.

Mother skipped along the hallway, humming whilst grinning joyfully. "Oh Sakura! Isn't it just a wonderful day!" she sang, hugging me.

"Uhhhh...Yeah...?" I muttered, removing her arms off of me.

"Isn't it wonderful to be in _love!" _she exclaimed, dancing around the hallway like some ballerina princess. "Dael and I are getting married!"

"I know." I said, smiling genuinely.

To be honest, this was the first time I saw mother like this. After father's death, she was really depressed. She stopped dancing around the hallways or singing in the shower.

"Does Sora and Sei know?" I questioned but mother danced along the hallway to her bedroom. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, to Sora's room.

I opened the door,"Hey."I greeted, looking at my brother who was sitting on the floor, drawing on his, probably thirty-seventh; five hundred page sketch book.

Oh, did I mention Sora's an amazing artist, Sei's an awesome musician slash singer and I inherited both of those skills? Not that I'm bragging or anything.

"Hey, Pinkie." He replied, grinning at me.

'Pinkie'...I earned that name because of the color of my hair. I mean, I'm the only one (except my great,great,great grandmother who had the same hair color as me.) in the whole Haruno clan that has pink hair. I kinda feel unique though since I'm probably the only _living _girl in the planet who has natural pink hair, unlike those scene girls who call themselves 'unique' even though there's probably** billions **of them.

Anyway, back to the brother-sister talk.

:

"Hey, did you know mother's getting married to Kippy, I mean, Dael?" I asked, sitting down next to Sora.

"Yes." he replied, smudging parts of the pencil lines with his index finger.

"Does Sei know?"

"Yes."

"Are you okay with it?"

"Yes."

"Is 'Yes' the only answer you're going to give me?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes."

I rolled my eyes then crossed my arms, pouting at him. "You're not fun to talk to anymore!" I exclaimed, fake crying.

The purple-haired teen let out a small chuckle. "You baby, I'm just messing with 'ya! Am I really not that fun to talk to anymore. I am hurt." he replied, crossing his arms then looked away, in a 'dramatic' way.

I giggled then pulled him in a headlock. "I'm joking!" I answered, messing up his purple locks.

I let go of him and walked towards the door. "Got detention again Pinkie? The school sent a letter. It's a good thing I read it first or else mother would go...you know...nuts." he called out, smirking at me.

"Whatever." I replied, smiling a him.

"Oh yeah, you do know after Mother and Dael's wedding, we're moving." Sora replied, continuing with his drawing.

I looked back at him, eyes widened. "Wh-wh-what!?" I stammered. "When _is_ the wedding?" I questioned, walking right next to Sora.

"Next week. They planned everything today. They're sending invitation cards tomorrow. Isn't that great? We're finally moving! We can leave old, painful memories here..." He looked down, sadly.

I can see in his blue eyes that he didn't want to move. Sora and father were very close. He once told me that when he was seven, the day before dad died, he told Sora to protect us all, keep us out of danger. I think he knew his time would end, more liked...expected it. So I knew then, why he was over-protective.

"Do you know where we are moving?" I asked, kneeling down.

"Tokyo." he answered plainly.

Tokyo? That's miles away from where I am right now which, in Osaka. That means I have to move in a new school, a new neighborhood! Oh Lord! I, Haruno Sakura, High school junior, former cheerleader captain and Osaka's **NUMBER ONE** well known trouble-maker will not stand for this.

I walked towards Sora's door, closing the door behind me and went downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Sei, grabbing a carton of juice box from the fridge. "Yo Pinkie." he said, taking a sip from the juice box.

"Hey monkey, where's that girl you were making out with outside?" I asked, taking a cookie out of the cookie jar. I grabbed a bear-shaped bottle of honey and put it down the table.

"She slapped me then ran off. She looked through my phone and read my text message from my other girlfriends."

Sei currently has seven girlfriends, Awkward.

I noticed a red hand mark on the side of his cheek that was throbbing painfully. Ouch, she must've been really angry.

"Did Sora tell you about the Tokyo thing and you know what?" He continued, chucking the juice-box in the trash can.

"Uh-huh." I replied, pouring the golden, sticky honey onto the cookie.

Sei's eye twitched, looking away.. "Who puts honey on chocolate-chip cookies? That's gross."

"Shut up. It's tasty." I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Okay. Good for you Pinkie." Sei walked away, leaving me and the heavenly cookies with honey.

-

-

"You may now kiss the bride."

That phrase broke my heart into a million pieces. It hurt even more when mother replied with an "I do." minutes ago.

Was she forgetting about father? I know she dated many other guys but this has got to be the first 'Kippy' to ever ask her to marry him. Sei got along with him quite well since Dael taught him how to lay _'Welcome to the Jungle' _on the electric guitar (We only just found out that he used to be a lead guitarist in some band back in the 90's)

Sora however dislikes him, strongly. For some strange reason, he would always grab me whenever I talk to Dael.

The pink kimono-like dress I was wearing was pretty itchy which made things a little worse.

Anyways, at the reception, mother tossed the flower bouquet and was caught by...me!? I wasn't lone those ladies who were competing to catch the bouquet. I'm not getting married next, I'm only sixteen! Apparently, the female who catches it is said to be the next one to get married. It's just a superstition, but whatever. Who caught mother's garter though?

"Woo hoo, I caught it!" I heard someone yell. I looked for the owner of the voice and saw a teenage boy, same age as me holding up the garter. He was model material that's for sure. He had short blond locks —spiked up messily, bright cerulean eyes and fox like whisker marks across his cheeks.

The blond teen came up to me and grinned, scratching the back of his head. "Hey I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." he greeted, trying to act polite.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Daughter of the bride" I replied, using my sweet and innocent smile. Boy, did that sound odd.

"Really, awesome! I'm Dael's godson!" he chuckled. "I heard you're moving to Tokyo? Sweet!" he continued.

As hours passed by, all Naruto and I did was talk— mostly him. Sure he was a loud mouthed and knuckle-headed but he was actually pretty fun to talk to. I learned that he's a high school student in Leaf Academic High School or Leaf High for short, the high school mother enrolled me to.

* * *

After the whole wedding ceremony and reception party, no one was at the reception venue except for my brothers and I. Sei trailed his long fingers along the pink cake icing, licking it clean after. Sora and I sat across each other, talking.

"I know we should be happy for mother and Dael, but, I'm actually..._not_." I started, receiving a sigh from the twins.

"You got that right Pinkie." Sora replied, leaning his arms against the white table.

"So, were moving in two days?" Sei questioned, sitting down next to me with a plate of strawberry and vanilla cake.

He scooped a large amount of pink icing with his finger from the cake then brushed it against my nose. I pouted, doing the same to the red-head.

-

-

The limo and the private jet ride to Tokyo was rather _annoying_.

There was Sei, who wouldn't stop moaning "Are we there yet?" or "I'm hungry!", Sora, who's phone would always ring ever two minutes with the annoying '_Nokia'_ ring tone and myself, who really needed to got to the bathroom during the first fifteen minutes of the limo ride.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home kids!" Dael exclaimed, placing his arms around mine and Sei's shoulders.

Wow, our new home. The house was ENORMOUS. It was probably ten times bigger than our old home back in Osaka, which, I have to admit, was quite massive. Normal teenage girls would be screaming and squealing over the size of this house—I mean mansion, but, to be honest, for me it felt really...blank?

Mother, Dael and Sei walked inside the house, leaving Sora and I staring at it. "New home, new place..." I started, examining the mansion's front yard.

The mansion was a white four story building huge front yard. The yard had a white limestone fountain in the center which ran clear water, four 19th century lamps surrounding it and two black paint-coated benched on each side.

Sora said nothing,then started roaming away. "Where are you going?" I called out.

"Out. Sight seeing, exploring and...stuff." he replied dully.

Normally, whenever Sora speak, it would be like a bowl full of life but now...ugh, I cant explain.

I walked inside the house and was flabbergasted. The mansion looked more like a five-star fancy hotel rather than a house—except it doesn't have the front desk, that's for sure. "Sakura, where's Sora?" mother asked, walking out of the Dining Room with Dael, hands interlocked with each other.

"Out." I replied, walking passed them.

I decided to explore the mansion which took me for almost an hour because of the size of it. As I walked outside the front porch, guitar riffs being played out of nowhere filled my ears. It wouldn't be Sei since he went out, probably looking for some girl to play with like a dog and it's chew toy. The guitar sounds made me frozen-- in a good way.

"Hey Sakura!" I heard someone shout.

The voice was too predictable. I looked at the mansion to the left and saw Naruto, standing on the other porch, waving at me.

Awesome, he's my new neighbor. At least I don't have to walk to school on my own tomorrow.

"Hi Naruto!" I greeted, walking up to him.

A small rose hedge kept both of our homes and the one to the right apart.

"So I'm guessing your one of my new neighbors huh?" I continued, as he jumped over the hedge and tackled me in a bear hug.

"Yup! Dael-san told me during the reception. Pretty awkward, huh?" Naruto chuckled, a huge grin visible across his face.

The guitar riffs became louder.

"Hey Naruto, do you know who's playing that really loud music?" I asked, his grin fading away.

I sounded snobbish then. I really am into hardcore rock music that will make you mosh until your head breaks, not that it happened to me or anything.

"Oh right, that's Uchiha Sasuke, your neighbor to the right. You might hear him play his guitar every afternoon since...well you know, plays guitar. His father's pretty strict and his mother's a total hottie! Seriously, she is a goddess. He also has an older brother, Itachi, but you won't see him around as much since he's college student in Spain."

He sounds pretty interesting--wait, did Naruto just call Sasuke's mother a 'hottie'.

"How exactly old is this 'Sasuke'," I did the 'Air Quote' gesture when I said Sasuke's name. "—not that I'm interested or anything."

Actually, I was. 'Sasuke' sound pretty interesting.

"He's sixteen and he goes to the school as I do." Naruto frowned. "He's a teme! Every girl in Leaf High has a huge crush on him. Not that I'm jealous or anything."

I blinked, causing the blond to sigh.

"Okay! Maybe I am! Why would anyone want to go out with a teme anyway!?"

Oh. Naruto looked pretty pissed, was Sasuke really that bad? Suddenly, the loud, beautiful music stopped.

"Oh great, here he comes. I'm telling you Sakura, he is a spoiled, wealthy, playboy who thinks he can get everything whenever he wants." Naruto scowled giving the Uchiha a glare.

Sugar.

**Definition of Sasuke ** - Gorgeous, sexy beast.

This guy was no human, he's a god! The spiky yet soft-looking hair, peach-coloured face, well-built body and those amazing obsidian eyes that any girl would get lost to.

"He's coming this way!" I exclaimed then ran inside the house in full speed.

The door bell went off which really didn't surprise me much.

"Sakura, could you open the door please!" Mother shouted from the kitchen.

I took a deep breath then turned around to open the door. You can do this Haruno, he's just one guy. Treat him like the other boys you use to hang out with back in Osaka. I opened the brown double doors and there stood the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen, the _SASUKE UCHIHA._

"Uh...Hey...uhh Pinkie" The boy replied.

Great...he named me Pinkie.

"Hi." I replied, giving him a warm smile.

I was expecting a smile or a hand shake back but instead, a frown. It was a good thing he was cute or I would've punched his perfect structured face – which is quite impossible since he's 5'6" and I'm only 5'1".

"My mother _forced_ me to come by and greet the new neighbors." he muttered bluntly.

This guy had everything except manners. I couldn't help but frown back.

"Annoying girl." the Uchiha murmured, making me glare. "What are _you_ looking at?"

That takes the cake. "I beg your pardon?Haven't your mother taught you about being polite towards people?" Rude much? "I know it's not obvious, but I'm not one of _you_wealthy spoiled rich kids who act no respect towards people." I argued, poking his hard chest.

"Excuse me? What makes you think I'm on of _those _brats_, _Pinkie." he spat, glaring.

"Isn't it obvious? Even Naruto thinks so."

"Uzumaki? Give me a break."

**NEW Definition of Sasuke**** –** Bastard and a Jerk

"What's going on here?" Mother questioned as she walked next to me, glancing at Sasuke.

"I'm one of your new neighbors, Ma'am. My mother sent me here to invite you for dinner tonight."

The tone of his voice changed to a rather polite one.

"Sure, we'd love to! Thank you very much..."

"... Uchiha Sasuke."

Mother's eyes widened, "Are you Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku's son?"

"Yes I am. I have to go, good bye." He glanced at me before he walked away.

I slowly closed the door then sighed in relief. What really made me curious was how mother knew the boy's parents. She walked away with a huge grin on her face, "Make sure you wear your best clothes Sakura." she called out before walking towards the kitchen.

I was leaning on the door when suddenly it burst open. I tumbled over thenfell flat on my face. Sei's laughter was ringing through my ears when I suddenly realize he was standing in front of the door.

"Pinkie! What are you doing on the floor?" Sei asked, trying to hold his laughter back, which clearly FAILED

I stood up and punched him straight on the face. "What the hell!?" He shouted, covering his now bruised face and his bleeding nose.

"Idiot! You just pushed me right off when I was having womanly problems!" I hissed, my arms going up and down.

"Womanly problems? Is it that time of the month again, you know, hehe, _period..._" Sei laughed himself to death. He fell on the floor whilst rolling over and laughing uncontrollably.

I kicked him by the head then glared at him "Not that you jerk!" I shouted, as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"That hurt you know. I taught you well young grass hopper." Sei replied, giving me a grin.

True, he_ was_ my sensei. He did teach me a few moves when I was younger since he used to take _Tae Kwon Do_ and was nearly a black belt but then had to quit for some weird reason.

"I'm going to steal all of your makeup now. Thanks for giving me this BIG BRUISE on my face!" Sei exclaimed then walked upstairs, rubbing his bruised face.

He almost fainted from the blood loss.

"I'm home."

I turned around and saw Sora with a blank expression. He's been acting like that ever since Mother and Dael tied the knot.

"Hi Sora, you wann—" Before I could finish my sentence, the purple haired teen disappeared.

* * *

The Uchiha manor was beautiful! It was kind of like the Buckingham Palace in London or one those gigantic, fancy mansions you see from the movies.

"Welcome to our home!" A woman who looked like she was in her thirties greeted as we entered the mansion. She had long, raven hair, obsidian orbs and a bright smile on her face.

Naruto was right, she is goddess.

"I'm Mikoto Uchiha and this is my husband Fugaku and my two sons Itachi and Sasuke." She froze when she glanced at mother. "H-hikari-chan!?"

She tackled mother in a hug. "Mikoto-chan! So great to see you! How long has it been, ten years?"

Fugaku shook hands with Dael. "Ah, Fugaku. I heard the business plans were a success."

Fugaku nodded, "If we get both of out companies working together maybe the company would grow much bigger."

Both Sei, Sora and the two Uchiha's cleared their throats, gaining the elders's attention. "Oh, an these are my children, Sora, Sei and Sakura."

The three of us bowed down and said "Good Evening"

"Sei, Sora. You boys are so grown up." Mikoto gave the twins big hug.

Sei glanced at me, mouthing a "She's hot."

Mikoto turned her attention towards me. "Ah, Sakura! You've grown so much!" The woman exclaimed, giving me a hug.

Even though I don't remember who she was, she felt like family.

The nine of us went to the dining room an sat down the table. Sei and Sora sat next to me – for protection, whilst Sasuke and Itachi sat across us.

The two Uchiha's looked so much alike. Sasuke looked like a cute pretty boy, but Itachi, the eldest child, was gorgeous. He had long raven hair, tied in a low ponytail and piercing onyx eyes, that suddenly made contact with—mine!? He's probably thinking 'Why is that pink haired girl eyeballing me?' or something.

I was expecting a frown since he's probably like Sasuke but, oh I was so wrong, I received a small smile instead. Now that was a shocking surprise.

The doorbell went off as Mikoto stood up to answer it. "That must be the Uzumaki's, please excuse me." she bowed down then walked up to the door.

Sheesh, I know they are a rich family but she don't have to be _that _formal. I mean she's already being kind to us. That probably must be her nature or something.

"Hikari, I'd like you to meet the Uzumaki family." Mikoto said, again with that bright smile on her face.

I saw Naruto walk in with two other people. One was a man who looked like Naruto—minus the whiskers, who had spiky blond hair and cerulean eyes whilst the other was a woman who had long red hair that reached down to the back of her knees and bright green orbs.

"This is Minato, Kushina and their son Naruto."

"Thank you for the introduction Mikoto-chan." Kushina spoke, both of the older females giggling.

"Hey, Sakura!" Naruto grinned at me, waving.

"Hey, Naruto."I replied, giving him a bright smile.

After mother and Dael introduced the twins and I, we ate dinner, finally.

The night turned out to be pretty boring. All the adults did was talk about business. I learned that the Uchiha's owned about a gazillion companies around the world whilst the Uzumaki's owned luxury five-star hotels which was also established throughout the world. My mother is a vice president of some famous modeling agency and will soon own the company after the President retires, who was around his sixties and my super-rich step dad, Dael AKA the last of the Kippys, owned several companies throughout Asia, Europe and will soon be established in the United States. So basically the six of us are heirs/heiress.

I can't believe I just found that out. Stupid me.

"Um... excuse me but can I use the bathroom for awhile." I spoke.

Normally, I'm around a friends house back in Osaka, I would say 'Yo, I need to go to the bathroom." but I don't wanna act like a slob in front of them. I'm not _that _ghetto.

I notice Mikoto eying Sasuke. I guess she want him to show me where the bathroom is. Suddenly, the eldest Uchiha child stood up and said "Follow me."

Sasuke quickly stood up and smirked. "I'll do it."

Itachi gave the young Uchiha a death glare then sat down. "Fine." he coldly replied.

Sasuke once again smirked then motioned me to follow him.

"So, why didn't you let Itachi-kun show me to the bathroom? Admit it, you like me." I chuckled as the two of us walked up the marble stairs.

"Don't flatter yourself, Pinkie." He looked away, grunting. "Mother _forced_ me to. Besides, why would you want Itachi to show you. You won't know what he might _do _to you."

"Excuse me? At least Itachi-kun is polite." I crossed my arms, "Unlike some people..." I mumbled.

Sasuke grabbed my wrist harshly. His face was at least two or three inches away from mine I could feel his warm breath against my face. "You don't know Itachi as much as I do." he hissed. Harsh much?

"Really?" I asked sarcastically, "If you won't mind, would you _please_ let go of me."

The Uchiha loosened his grip then pointed towards a white door right across the hall. "The bathroom's right across the toilet."

"Thanks." I mumbled before walking away from Sasuke.

:

I slowly washed my hands with warm water, humming.

I gently opened the door when I realized it wouldn't budge.

"What the...?" I quietly muttered, pushing the door with all my strength.

The door burst open—finally, but then I heard aloud thump. I looked down and saw Sasuke, his face flat on the floor. He quickly stood up then glared at me, his veins popping out. "What the hell is wrong with, Pinkie!?" He shouted, rubbing his forehead.

"Stop calling me Pinkie! At least I don't have duck-butt hair! And how was I suppose to know you were leaning on the door!?" I argued as the Uchiha ran his finger through his raven locks.

Sasuke Uchiha was pissing me off, but I did actually leave a big bruise on his face, kinda like what I did to Sei. Why couldn't it just be Itachi who showed me the way. He probably would understand if I _accidentally _push the door hard and threw him on the other side of the hall—if that was possible.

I decided to walk back down the stairs when out-of nowhere, a big puddle was on the floor and guessed what happened, I slipped.

I was actually expecting a cold, hard floor for my face to land on and make a big thug but I fell on Sasuke instead.

Oh, Lord.

Our lips collided. Our eyes were wide. Our bodies froze. And we were on a weird **disturbing **position.

"What is going on there?" A voice was heard, followed by footsteps.

:

Curse my _clumsiness._


	2. Chapter 2

Planned and written..._with __love__ =)_

_-_

_-_

_Standard disclaimer applies._

-

-

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up!" Sei shook my unconscious body, "Wake up or else I'll pour cold water on you."

I mumbled something Sei (and I) couldn't understand. "Fine," _SHANNARO!_ Next thing I knew, I was lying on the polished wooden floor, soaking wet.

My eyes shot wide open, "Huh, what!?"

I felt a warm towel thrown on my face, "Geez, I thought you were dead!" The red-head exclaimed, shaking my now soaked body. He kicked a red bucket out of the way then grinned.

"W-w-w-w-what h-h-hap-pened?" I shivered (damn water!), wrapping the long white towel around my body.

"You fell unconscious." Sora muttered, walking in with a glass of water on his hand.

Sei grinned, "Yup! You kinda fell on top of the Uchiha kid. You were like, a _FEW INCHES_ away from _KISSING HIM!_" Sora laughed uncontrollably.

Few inches? Kissing...Sasuke?

Eugh! I don't remember what happened, but whatever it was I do not want to know.

**Pinkie**

#.x by BilliamTheKid

**Chapter Two:** I Scream for Ice Cream

-

-

"Naruto, are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" I questioned as Naruto kindly opened the passenger seat to his Orange Lamborghini Murciélago, one of the most expensive cars in the world. I'm not even sure how he could afford it. Probably because of his super-rich parents.

"Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't have my driver's license." He shut the door as I took out my Black LG enV from my white Dolce & Gabbana tote bag.

Naruto got inside the vehicle, fixing the mirror. First day of school, for me that is. Naruto kindly offered me a ride to school.

The uniforms were quite...cute. It was a white short-sleeved collared top with a black sweater vest on top, a black and white checkered skirt that went on top of my knees, white loose socks and black shoes. For the boys, it is the same except for the skirts.

"Hey, do you know where to get your schedule?" Naruto started, chucking something inside the glove box. "If not, I can be your little tour guide or something." Naruto said, starting the engine.

He grabbed something from his black messenger bag, which happened to be Cd's, neatly arranged.

"Pick any of them you like. They're all in rock by the way." Naruto said, turning around the corner.

"Awesome." I replied cheerfully, putting a CD inside the player.

-

-

"Welcome to Leaf High or should I say, HELL!" Naruto exclaimed as he parked the car.

I don't think hell would be a right work for it. More like HEAVEN.

The building was gigantic, the entrance was elegant and the boys were hot. Seriously.

Naruto got out of the car then kindly opened mine. "Welcome to Leaf Miss Haruno." He faked a British accent, bowing down.

"Why thank you sir," I played along as I did a curtsy.

Naruto grinned, taking a school map from his bag. "Here's the map to hell." the blond handed me the map.

"I can't believe you call this place 'Hell'. This place is amazing!" I exclaimed, examining the elegant ivory fountain nearby.

"Trust me, it is. Especially PE, which I have first lesson." Naruto muttered, walking away with me trailing along.

"Okay, so where do I get my schedule?" I questioned, catching up with the Uzumaki.

"By the Student Reception. I'll show you the way!"

I blushed when most of the hot male students winked at me. Cute right?

"Ignore them. They're just a couple of perverts." Naruto chuckled as we walked inside th building. "There's the Student Reception, I'll come with you if you want."

Naruto walked towards the door, opening it. "Uzumaki!? What do you want?" I heard someone shriek from the inside.

"Nice to see you to Ms Shizune! Just showing a friend." Naruto replied, grinning.

I walked inside the reception with a small smile. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm a new student here."

The womans expression soon changed into a kind one, "Ah, Miss Haruno! Welcome to Leaf High School!"

"How come you act nice to everyone but me!?" Naruto cried, leaning against the door.

"Zip it Uzumaki!" Shizune hissed before looking at me, "Ignore him Sakura. Here's your schedule. Have a good day!" She smiled as I walk outside with Naruto.

"You wanna tell me why the woman hates your guts?" I questioned as I read through my schedule.

-

**Leaf Academic High School**

_Student Planner_

**Name: **Haruno, Sakura

**Grade: **11

**Homeroom: **Hatake, Kakashi - Room 126

-

_Student Schedule _– Week A

**1.** 8:15 – 9:15 Physical Education – Gym Hall – Maito, Guy**  
2. **9:20 – 9:50 Calculus II – Room CA5 – Yuuhi, Kurenai**  
3. **9:55 – 10:25 French I – Room ML4 – Sarutobi, Asuma**  
4.** 10:30 – 11:00 Psychology – Room 126 – Hatake, Kakashi**  
5. **11:05 – 11:35 Mathematics – Room MA6 – Iruka, Umino**  
6.** 11:40 – 12:10 World History II – Room 245 – Shiranui, Genma.

Lunch: 12:10 – 12:40

**7.** 12:45 – 1:15: FREE PERIOD**  
8. **1:20 – 1:50: English Literature – Yamato

-

"Every teacher here _dislikes _me strongly. I am what they call a 'knuckle-head trouble maker'. You'll get used to it, eventually!" He replied as he looked over my shoulder. "You have PE too!? You sad unfortunate soul."

I stopped walking, giving him a confused look. "What's wrong with PE? I like that lesson."

"Trust me, you'll hate it after this one. You have Might Guy. He makes you do fifty laps around the whole freaking campus!" He exclaimed as we walked towards the PE block.

:

"Ah, students! Today we are going to the Central Leaf park." Guy exclaimed, posing in front of the students...in a weird way.

The whole class started mumbling as I tugged onto Naruto's white PE uniform. "He's creepy..." I whispered, getting small goosebumps from the size of his thick eyebrows.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, making me uncomfortable even more.

The girls' uniform were rather short. It was a white collared shirt, black mini shorts and white/black shoes. I tried pulling my shirt down, hiding my pale legs.

"We are going to run the whole Central park—"

"WHAT!? Do you not know how _huge _that park is!?" A girl screeched.

"Yeah! Besides it's boiling hot!" another exclaimed.

"You people are weak! Just a one whole lap? I can do more than that!" A boy spoke up, walking up to Guy.

"Guy-sensei! Lead us the way!"

The boy's appearance made my eye's twitch. He had the same bowl-cut hairstyle and the same...thick eyebrows (hair monsters!) as the PE teacher.

"Thank you Lee! I'm glad your full of youth!"

Seriously? Did that even make sense? The two males looked like two peas in a pod. Like father and son or something.

The whole class followed Guy, groaning. I once again tugged on Naruto's shirt. "Now I know why you hate PE so much." I giggled as we walked outside the gym. "Bye the way, how big is this park?"

Naruto smirked, "Let's just say it's bigger than our whole neighborhood."

"Bigger than our neighborhood? You are kidding right?"

"Nope!" He pointed towards a not-so crowded park, "Look, it's over there!"

The park was huge. Probably the twice the size of the school campus. Only a few people were there, mostly dog walkers and a few hot dog and ice cream stands.

We walked pass the huge black gate, "This is your starting point. I expect all of you youthful kids will be here in an hour, Go!" Guy shouted, doing a 'Go' gesture.

The students ran off, half of them sweating from the intense heat.

Seriously. I'd rather watch the whole series of _Star Wars _instead of running around this park. It was a good thing I was behind of everyone, or else they couldn't seen me trip over a tree root or something. Naruto was nowhere to be seen and everyone was at least a mile away from me. I know, running is not made for me.

Seriously. I thought Guy was joking when he said we were suppose to run around the whole park. I was now all alone, not knowing which way to go. The whole thing went worse when there where two lanes going to different directions.

And then, a guy behind me snickered, followed by a quiet "Hn."

Thinking it was someone else who wanted me to move over, I moved aside, practically tripping over another tree root.

Eugh, and I though I was the last person.

I looked back...slightly annoyed.

"Whoa...are you alright Pinkie?"

I recognized the masculine voice as I quickly stood up, brushing the dirt of my shorts.

"See, now were even. We both ended up on the floor." The Uchiha continued with a hint sarcasm.

"I thought I was the last person." I mumbled, trying to hide the small blush from my cheeks.

"You are. I finished a few seconds ago. Then I saw you, tripping over." He smirked, making myself blush even more.

"Are you serious? We only just started running a few minutes ago."

The Uchiha nodded, "I'm in the track team, what do you expect."

"Uh..okay. Everyone's at least a few miles ahead of me now and I'm kinda lost. This is the worst day of my life! I even scratched my legs, twice!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"I didn't understand a word you just said," Sasuke started, "But I know a shortcut."

My eyes lit up, "Really!? Where!?"

He pointed towards a small trail that led to the woods. "There,"

I blinked at him, "Seriously?"

"Trust me Pinkie."

"Won't we get in trouble though?"

It felt kinda weird saying that. I was used to getting in trouble all the time but I don't wanna get detention on my first day, especially in one of the most top wealthy schools in Japan.

"Of course not. I used to do this all the time."

Talking to a gorgeous guy like Sasuke gave me a knot in my stomach. All the hatred and annoyance I felt towards Sasuke from the other night was kinda...fading away?

Eugh. I can't even find the right words.

"All right. If you promise we won't get in any trouble. Especially on my first day."

He smirked at me, "Trouble? Last time I checked you were Osaka's number one trouble maker."

"How did you know that!?" I questioned, my face filled with confusion.

"I know people." He smirked before walking towards the dirt trail.

* * *

"Wow Sasuke, I'm impressed! You're not that big of a bastard after all!" I exclaimed.

The both of us were a few meters away from the front gate and we still had forty-five minutes left.

"Thanks." Sasuke answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "Boy, it sure is hot here."

I glanced at the small ice cream stand then giggled. "Let's have some ice cream!"

Sasuke frowned, crossing his arms. "I don't eat frozen deserts."

"But it'll cool you down. Trust me," I answered before running towards the ice cream stand.

"One scoop of strawberry ice cream please." I said, taking out money from my pocket.

Before I could give the ice cream man the money, Sasuke's hand grabbed my wrists. "And one scoop of vanilla."

The ice cream man blinked then went back scooping the ice cream.

I glanced at Sasuke with an annoyed look. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Pinkie. Getting some ice cream." Sasuke plainly replied.

"Ice cream? I thought you hated 'frozen deserts'. Besides, I only have enough money to pay for one."

"Who said you were paying?"

He place his money on the stall. Enough for TWO ice creams.

"Here ya go." The man gave us our ice creams. "Have a good day."

:

"You didn't have to pay Sasuke." I started, licking the cold ice cream.

I sat on the bench by the pond, glancing at my wrist watch. "We still have half an hour. Shouldn't we head back and pretend we ran the whole way?"

Sasuke looked away whilst eating the ice cream. "Don't you ever stop talking?" he hissed bluntly, "It's annoying."

I stood up in annoyance. "I beg your pardon!? Excuse me for being very socialized, duck-butt! I'm trying to act nice here!" I stomped my foot, crossing my arms.

"Socialized? You're annoying." was all he replied.

"Annoying!? Is that the only thing you ever say?"

Sasuke scoffed ignorantly.

"You jerk!" I shrieked, dumping the cold strawberry ice cream on his 'duck-butt' hair.

The people that was watching us gasped as Sasuke stood up, fuming.

"What. The. Hell." he hissed, the strawberry ice cream dripping on his shirt.

"Want me to do it again? Okay." I grabbed his ice cream cone, repeating what I did earlier. I smirked at the Uchiha, who's teeth gritted and his face turning red from anger.

I started walking away when Sasuke's hand grabbed my wrists.

"Get off me Uchiha!" I screamed as I pushed him with all my strength.

He fell on the cold lake...his hand still gripping onto my wrist, making me do the same.

_SPLASH!_

SHANNARO!

I gasped from the cold water, holding tightly onto Sasuke. Who knew the lake could be really deep?

"Oh my God!" I shrieked, splashing water everywhere.

Sasuke coughed as he grabbed onto the huge rocks. The weight of the water drenched in my clothes was holding me back that I was dunked in once again, holding onto something nearby which happened to Sasuke.

"Eugh, Pinkie!" Sasuke coughed, struggling to climb off the lake.

He managed to get up, brushing his wet bangs away from his eyes.

Sasuke stuck his hand out to help me out of the lake. "Grab my hand."

I reached onto his hand, holding him tightly. "Now, I'm gonna pull you in the count of three."

I nodded then coughed slightly. "One, Two, Three."

I _accidentally_pulled Sasuke back into the water, his right ankle hitting one of the big rocks.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he winced in pain.

Red blood was visible in the clear water as Sasuke winced even more.

"What's going on here?" Guy's voice was heard from nearby as I felt two strong arms pulling my body up.

He then pulled Sasuke's body up, letting him sit on the bench.

I shivered at the sight of Sasuke's ankle which was covered in thick blood and was wounded... **badly**.

Sasuke ripped a part of his shirt, covering his bloody wound. "What happened here?" Guy questioned, eye-balling me.

"We...uh...I...uh...tripped over a rock then fell off the lake. I...uh...grabbed Sasuke by accident and he fell in." I tried explaining.

Oh boy. Was I bad at lying.

"Okay. As for you Uchiha, we need to get you to an ambulance." Guy answered, slight disgusted at the sight of Sasuke wound.

"I'm fine..." Sasuke replied hotly, crossing his arms.

"You call that fine? I'm calling the ambulance...and your parents. Same goes to you too Miss Haruno." he added.

:

"Sakura!" Naruto called out as I walked outside the Medical Room. "I heard what happened this morning! Are you okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

I smiled genuinely towards the blond. "Yeah...but it's Sasuke you should be worried about. He sprained his ankle. He's at home at the moment though."

I felt a slightly guilty.

"That's too bad for Sasuke-teme. I guess he won't be playing in the big football game next week."

"Big football game?"

"Yeah. He's the quarterback and the captain."

A girl with long blond hair tied in a high ponytail rushed up towards Naruto and I, squealing.

"Hey! You must be the new girl right? Haruno Sakura?" She questioned, tossing her hair behind her back.

I nodded, running my fingers through my damp hair.

"I heard so many thing about you! You pushed Sasuke in the lake right? During PE?"

My jaw dropped a little. "What? Who's making those rumors up? I did not push him, well, not literally."

The blond girl and Naruto blinked. "If you did..." she started, her voice getting lower and very serious.

"Please don't hurt me..." I squeaked, hiding behind Naruto.

"I will..."

I gripped tightly on Naruto's shirt. "She scares me..." I whispered, making Naruto chuckle.

"Don't scare the new girl Ino." Naruto answered.

Ino? As in Boar? Too pretty to be cursed with that name, he he.

"I will...LOVE YOU TO PEICES!" she squealed.

My eyes widened. "W-what?" I muttered, walking in front of her.

"I said I love you, for pushing Sasuke in the lake." Ino replied.

Naruto's eyes brightened, followed by a small chuckle. "Oh yeah! You were one of _his _toys."

I looked at the blonds in confusion. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. Mind telling me who you are first?" I questioned, glancing at the girl.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. Head cheerleader and the most _popular _girl in school." Once again, she did a hair toss.

"Don't flatter yourself." Naruto snickered, rolling his cerulean eyes.

"Shut up, Uzumaki!" she hissed.

"Make me, Yamanaka!" Naruto argued, pushing me aside.

"Stop!" I exclaimed, catching Naruto and Ino's attention. "What did you mean by 'one of Sasuke's _toys_'?"

The blonds looked at each other than back at me. "Sasuke is what you call a...playboy?" Naruto answered.

Ino nodded, "He's never single. He dumps the poor girl after two weeks and I still can't believe I was one of his toys!"

I sighed when Ino said 'he's never single'. "So who's this new toy of Sasuke's?" I questioned.

"Out of the way!"

"Her..." Ino frowned, pointing towards a girl with red long hair and piercing cerulean eyes.

"Where's Haruno!?"

My eyes widened, wondering how she knew me. "I suggest you run or else she'll start a bitch fight." Naruto whispered.

**NO.**They didn't name me Osaka's number one troublemaker for no reason. I walked towards the girl, raising my left hand. "Over here."

The red haired girl laughed when she saw me, holding a strand of my pink hair. "Pink hair?" she snickered, crossing her arms. "You're kidding me right?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Red hair?" I mimicked her annoying squeaky voice. "You're kidding me right?"

Oh boy, was this fun.

"How dare you push _my_man in a lake!?"

I smirked, followed by a small chuckle. "Your man?"

Ino ran behind me, grabbing my shoulders. "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." she whispered before running back to the huge crowd.

All of the sudden, the girl slapped me, leaving a visible red hand mark on my left cheek.

I giggled a little, receiving a confused look from the girl. "You think that hurt?" I spat, walking away.

She pulled my arm, slapping me once again.

I growled, pushing her aside. "What is your problem?" I calmly replied.

"How dare you walk away from me like that, bitch!" she screeched as she tried kicking me with her three-inched heels.

"Look. I don't wanna fight." I muttered, dodging the kick. "...but you asked for it."

The crowd chanted "FIGHT!"

I punched her face, making her fall on the hard floor. Before I could punch her 'plastic' face the second time, Naruto grabbed my arm. "Stop Sakura! Leave it."

"Just one more hit!" I shouted, struggling to let go of Naruto's grasp.

The crowd stopped chanting when the girl ran off, crying from public humiliation.

"I'll get Sasuke-kun on you!" she screeched.

"Yeah, like I'm scared of _Sasuke-kun_." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

The people scattered away, cheering: "You rock Pinkie!" or "Come sit with us at lunch Pinkie!"

"Wow. You've only been here for two hours and your suddenly popular." Ino said.

"Who is that girl?" I questioned, rubbing my red cheeks.

"Koda Ayumi AKA the Plastic." she replied.

Koda Ayumi huh?

_Interesting... xD_

-

-

"Ah, Sakura! Great to see you!" Mikoto gave me a small hug then a smile.

"Hello Mikoto-san. I'm here to give this to Sasuke. I hope he feels better." I replied, showing her a nice basket full of goods.

"He's recovering quite fast. Why don't you come in and visit him. I'm sure it would make him feel _a lot _better." The Uchiha giggled.

I tried to hide the huge blush on my my face but, sadly it failed.

"Just kidding! I'll put this by his bed." I gave her the basket and said "Thank You."

Before I reached the front gate, Mikoto called my name. "Wait, Sakura!"

"Yes Mikoto-san?"

"Mind telling me why Sasuke has pink and white ice cream on his hair?"

I blushed even more. "I...uh..."

Mikoto grinned, "Never mind Sakura!"

We both bid our goodbyes. As I looked back at the Uchiha mansion, I could've sworn I saw Sasuke standing by the balcony with a huge smirk in his face.

-

-

There was nothing better than watching a good horror movie and eating a huge tub of Häagen-Dazs with my brothers. We were watching _'The Ring', _which was making Sei jump every time the Asian girl with long black hair appears. I threw a cushion at him, making him jump even more. "Quit acting like a girl." Sora muttered, scooping ice cream from the tub.

I frowned at the purple haired boy, clearing my throat.

"No offense."

To be honest, sexism doesn't bother me as much. Boys and Girls are all equal, well, except for their _special _organs.

"Point taken," I scooped some ice cream, taking a bit from it.

//

Wait, what?

I quickly pressed the backspace button, deleting the paragraph about our brother and sister movie time. "Useless..." I muttered. "I don't think the professor needs to know that."

I took a bite from my juicy apple as I continued with my typing.

//

The Uchiha's once again invited us for dinner. Seriously, I never had a proper meal at home with just Dael, mother and my brothers. It was kinda getting boring, but luckily, Itachi was there. I swear, the next time we _accidentally _brush each others arms whilst trying to take the salt or pepper from the other side of the table, I'm would die. Seriously.

After dinner, Sasuke, who was in crutches, called for me and asked me to follow him in the front porch. Scary, right?

All night, he's been frowning and glaring towards me, making me uncomfortable. He pushed me by the wall and glared with those onyx eyes. "I know what you did." he whispered, his breath trickling my forehead.

"Did what?" I questioned as if I clearly don't know what he was talking about.

"Ayumi..."

My expression turned into a frown. "You mean, your current _toy_?"

The Uchiha backed away, dropping his crutches whilst muttering _"Annoying things..."_

"Look, If you wanna be my next one, get in line."

My eyes twitched, causing me to slap the Uchiha hard on the face. "How dare you, bastard!" I exclaimed, leaving a visible hand mark on Sasuke's cheek. "Who in the right mind would want to _fuck _with you!?"

The Uchiha grabbed my wrist, gripping it tightly.

"What's going on here?"

Must there always be distractions when every time there is a fight? It as getting kind of annoying.

"Sakura-chan?" Itachi questioned, the tone of his voice making me shiver...in a good way. "Little brother, what have you been doing to our guest?"

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "That's none of our concern. Now, if you two don't mind I'd like to get some rest."

The younger Uchiha walked inside the mansion, with a huge frown on his face.

Itachi glanced at me with a small smile. "Please, don't mind my little brother. He's a little bitter."

A little? More like a lot.

I will never forget this moment. Itachi and I, having a small conversation under the glimmering night sky. How romantic...

-

-

"_Sakura?"_

"Yes?"

"_You ready to go to the beach? The car's outside your house."_

"Kinda, I'm just finishing the last bits of my _Lucky Charms _cereal."

"_Can I come in? I love Lucky Charms!"_

"Sure, I need someone to talk to. Every in the house abandoned me!"

Yes, mother and Dael went to work whilst Sora went clothes or whatever shopping with Sei. So basically I was on my own, on a Saturday morning.

Naruto, Ino and I planned to go to the beach party held by the school as a "Welcome Back and Good Luck at the Big Game".

One week has passed since we moved here in Tokyo and I'm loving every second of it. I made quite a lot of new friends and Ayumi was gone for good. As in 'permanently expelled'.

As for Sasuke...I really don't want to talk about it. We've been kinda ignoring each other for four days which was a good thing because my councilor says my anger issues could get worser.

Naruto walked in wearing a pair of orange and black beach shorts and a white T-shirt. "Where is the Lucky Charms!?" He questioned, looking through the food cupboard.

"Obsessed much?" I giggled, putting the red bowl by the sink.

"Just kidding! So, you ready to go? Ino's expecting me to bring a heap loads of soda cans and barbecue. You got the music right?"

I nodded, showing him a small box full of Cd's. "Yup! I only brought in a few since their's going to be a live performance of the Music department."

I grabbed my keys, purse, beach items and my white-rimmed sunglasses then walked towards the front door, followed by Naruto.

-

-

"Ah, Sakura! You made it!" Ino squealed, tackling me in a bear hug which made the both of us fall on the sand.

The beach was quite empty at the moment. I don't blame the students though, it was only eight o'clock and the students were suppose to arrive at nine-thirty. The tables, decorations, volleyball nets, DJ turntables along with portable sound systems, food and drinks were already set up. The only thing left was the stage, which took a few hours to finish.

"So Sakura, you competing on any activities? Like the surf competition or the volleyball match?" Ino started, opening a can of Diet Coke from the table.

More and more people started arriving, chanting and squealing. "Now the party starts now!" Naruto exclaimed, turning the loud music on.

Ino waved at the girl by the food table. "Hinata's here!"

"Hinata?" I asked, not knowing who the girl was.

The blond grabbed my arm then we ran towards the girl. "Hyuga Hinata. She wasn't in school for the last few weeks since her family had to go to business trip and she tagged along. You have to meet her!"

Ino tackled the petite girl n a big bear hug as she squealed. "God, I missed you!" The blond squealed. "You have to meet Pinkie over here! She transferred here last week." The white-eyed girl glanced at me with a genuine smile. "H-hi, Pinkie right?"

I smiled back, waving. "Nope, that's just a nickname _everyone _calls me."

Hinata blushed. "Sorry... I'm Hyuga Hinata, nice to meet you."

"I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you to!"

The three of us were having a nice long _girly _conversation. I learned Hinata was an heiress of some major business company and she was really shy.

About fifty more people arrived with food, drinks and surf boards, chanting. "Great, Sasuke is here." Ino muttered, staring at the Uchiha...with Ayumi clinging onto him.

"Sasuke? Don' tell m-me Ayumi's his new girl toy." Hinata spoke, glancing at the couple. "I hate her."

Ino blinked at the girl, "Wow Hinata. I never though you would say those words!"

"I h-have the right to. I hated her e-ever since she '_accidentally' _poisoned the class pet in the fifth grade and b-blamed it on me." The Hyuga heiress replied.

"Speaking of Sasuke's toys," I started, eyeing Hinata. "Have you actually ever been one?"

"Nope." Hinata answered without hesitation.

"Yeah! She's the only girl, apart from you Pinkie, that has never been kissed by Sasuke." Ino stated then glared towards someone behind me. "Great. Here comes Ayumi."

"Hey Pinkie!"

Eugh! How I wanted hear stupid squeaky little voice to shut up. She grabbed my left shoulder and made me face her. Her small white bikini made me gag.

"Hey Ayumi!" I replied as if we were 'friends', mimicking her squeaky voice. "I thought you were **permanently** expelled?" I muttered, going back to my normal voice.

The eyed Hinata who was being quiet. "I see you're back Hinata. What? You poisoned another animal?" She giggled—which was not funny at all.

"Go away." Ino hissed, grabbing Hinata and I away from the little devil.

I looked back and saw Ayumi clinging onto Sasuke, again. She whispered something onto his ear which made him smirk as she grabbed him and hid behind one of the beach shack.

_Gross._


	3. Chapter 3

Planned and written..._with __love_

-

-

_Standard disclaimer applies._

_-_

_-_

"You juniors having fun!" The DJ exclaimed through the microphone, receiving a loud cheer from the students.

Naruto and I ate half of the food like savages whilst Hinata and Ino stared oddly. Nothing says a good party than pigging out food. I stared at Sasuke who was walking on his own with Ayumi crying her eyes out. "Dumped her already eh, Sasuke-teme!?" Naruto chanted, giving him a thumbs up.

The Uchiha walked towards us, his lips bruised/sore and his hair messed up. That must've been some_ 'making out before breaking up'_ session. He glanced at me then at Naruto. "Dobe."

**Pinkie**

#.x by BilliamTheKid

**Chapter Three: **Campfires and More Surprises

-

-

"Should we have the school's football quarterback and captain up?" The DJ said as everyone glanced at Sasuke, cheering.

He walked towards the stage, the bandage on his ankle loosing up a little, as the students cheered and most of the girls squealed "I love you Sasuke-kun!"

"Good luck, _champ_!" Naruto called out with sarcasm, crossing his arms.

Sasuke grabbed the microphone from the stand, tapping it lightly. "Uh...as we all know, The big football game against Suna High is in two days time and I just want to wish the team the best of luck."

The crowd cheered even more, calling Sasuke's name. "A two more days until the football game!? That means Homecoming is nearing! I have to buy a dress!" Ino exclaimed in terror, "I haven't even picked out which shoes or make up I'm going to wear! Sakura, Hinata, we are going shopping tomorrow!"

Hinata and I glanced at each other then at the panicking girl. "I haven't made up a special routine yet! The Suna High's cheerleaders will beat us in the cheer-off for sure!"

"C-calm down Ino..." Hinata spoke up, calming the blond girl down.

"But, didn't you have a whole week to practice a new routine? Why don't you do it now? Gather your cheerleaders or something." I stated.

"And practice here? I might give that a shot!" Ino ran towards the stage, grabbing the microphone from Sasuke.

"All cheerleaders, please gather around by the beach shack! We have some routines to do!"

The cheerleaders squealed as they ran towards the shack with Ino and Hinata following them. "You to Pinkie! You are now officially a cheerleader!" Ino called out, making me spit out the dango I was eating.

"WHAT!?" I screamed, my face filled with confusion.

I know I used to be the head cheerleader back in Osaka, but the little 'incident' back in sophomore year made me quit. Then I went to my spunky ways.

"Come on!" Ino ran towards me, grabbing my arm then pulled me where all the other girls where.

"But Ino! I don't want to be a cheerleader!" I moaned, trying to remove her hands off of me.

"Too bad! The other cheerleader got permanently expelled so we need you. Please Pinkie! Don't let us down..."

Obviously, the expelled cheerleader was Ayumi. Ino gave me the puppy dog eyes which I gotta admit was cute. I finally gave in, replying with a soft 'Okay.'

-

-

The routine lasted THREE HOURS to practice, meaning we missed half of the live performances and missed a little of the surfing & volleyball games. I ran towards Naruto, jumping on his back. "Worst...thing...I....have done." I whispered, trying to catch my breath.

"Whoa, Pinkie. You need a soda or something?" Naruto chuckled, carrying me to a deck chair then dropped me.

I nodded, taking my sunglasses out of my purse then putting them on. Hinata sat next to me, drinking a bottle of mineral water.

"S-so...are you really close to Naruto...?" she started, grabbing her sunglasses.

"I only met the guy a few weeks ago and we're suddenly two peas in a pod. As in like best friends, brother and sister or something. Why? Does it bother you?"

The Hyuga turned red, trying to hide her blush. I giggled at her expression, "You like him don't you?" I asked.

Hinata nodded slowly, blushing even more.

You know what they say, opposites attract. Naruto was loud, spunky and knuckle-headed whilst Hinata was quiet, shy and very calm (except when you talk about Ayumi which makes her really angry).

"Gah, Hinata!" I gave her a hug, "Do you want me to ask him if he likes you to?"

"No," Hinata quickly replied, her long hair hiding her pretty face.

I smirked at the girl, "Okay...If you say so..."

Naruto arrived with a can of orange soda, grinning. "Hope you like orange soda Pinkie! It's the only flavor left." He said, scratching the back of his head.

His face lit up when he saw Hinata. "Hinata! You're back!" he gave her a small hug as Hinata tried her best not to faint.

"H-hi Naruto-kun." she replied, waving.

How cute! The way Hinata blushes and Naruto not even noticing it made me smile. Maybe one day, Naruto realizes how much he likes Hinata and they'd all live happily ever after!

:

It was seven PM and it was getting dark. Most of the students went home whilst a few (Which was quite a large number of people) stayed to watch the campfire. I sat next to Ino on the logs, right across Naruto, Sasuke and a few other boys from the football team. Hinata took something out of the mini bus which happened to be an acoustic guitar, marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate. The boys gathered some campfire sticks I found rather odd since we were in a beach!) whilst the girls cleaned the mess up.

Naruto grabbed the guitar, _"I call this one, the Campfire Song song."_ strumming it whilst singing.

_'Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along'_

"You're having a laugh." I spoke up, staring weirdly at the blond.  
Naruto plucked three more strings before passing the instrument to the Hyuga heiress. Hinata strummed the guitar, playing a few chords. "Who's willing to play the guitar next?" she said, gathering everyone's attention.

"I think Sasuke-teme should do it!" Naruto exclaimed, receiving a loud grunt from the Uchiha.

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop being such an idiot. Shut up."

"Make me, teme!"

And the whole argument thing went on... completely boring us.

-

-

"What time is it?" I questioned, burning the marshmallow poked through the stick.

We've been sitting by the campfire for at least two hours.

"One minute 'till midnight," Naruto mumbled, chewing onto the hot marshmallow.

Sasuke had been quiet all night, staring at the shore; splashing towards the huge rocks loudly. The soft wind blew bangs away a little, revealing his onyx eyes which showed the moon's reflection. Hinata stood up with her older cousin, Hyuga Neji – who was also an incredibly hot football player and a senior, grabbing all of their belongings as bidding their goodbyes. Most of the others left then, leaving Ino, Naruto, Sasuke and I.

"You still not going home, teme?" Naruto asked, grabbing a pink towel from my beach bag and wrapped around his body for warmth.

"We should get going to Pinkie! We have a lot shopping to do tomorrow!" Ino replied, grabbing her purse and my arm.

"She's staying here." Sasuke spoke plainly, eyeing Ino.

I gave the Uchiha a puzzled look as he returned a small smirk. "Excuse me?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Your mother asked me to."

Eugh, mother. I told her not to mess with my social life.

Sasuke handed me a neatly-folded paper, his face smirking. I opened the note then started reading it out-loud.

_:_

_Sakura,_

_Went to__Okinawa Prefecture with the Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun's parents for a business trip. Sei and Sora stayed home to take care of you. I also asked Sasuke to give you a ride home. (Only HIM Sakura. If you slack off with another random boy, you'll be in so much trouble! And I mean it.)_

_We'll be gone for at least two weeks._

_Take care,_

_Mom._

_:_

"WHAT!? They went without telling me!?" Naruto cried, dropping all his belongings. His expression turned into a huge smirk. "That means...I have the whole mansion for myself..."

"What are you planning then?" I asked the blond teen as my eyebrows arched.

"You'll see, on Friday night." He replied slyly then picked all of his things from the sand.

Ino and Naruto gave me a small hug as they bid their goodbyes.

"Aren't we going to, _Sasuke-kun_?" I questioned, taking a bottle of water from my beach bag.

"No." He answered bluntly, still looking at the ocean.

"What?"

"I said no."

"And why not?" I argued.

He didn't answer, instead he gave me a small sigh. "You're _really _annoying."

Sasuke stood up, walking away. "Hey! Where are you going!?" I screamed.

"Anywhere away from you." He called out, smirking.

I ran towards him, shouting: "Come back here!"

The Uchiha stopped moving, staring at an old abandoned shed.

The shed was pretty small, enough to fit at least two people. It had cream-colored alls with two windows and a white door.

I glanced at Sasuke who was peacefully staring at the old shed. "Sasuke?"

He looked at me then back towards the shed, his smirk slowly fading away. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"That shed...I think I've seen it somewhere...nine years ago." Th Uchiha spoke, walking towards it.

"Nine years ago? No wonder it looked pretty...abandoned."

The Uchiha nodded slightly, his pale hands holding onto the gold doorknob. After a few seconds he let go, looking back at me. "Let's go home Sakura..."

He looked back at the shed one more time before walking away.

Okay, weird.

The shed looked pretty mysterious, makes me wonder what so special about it or how Sasuke thinks he saw it nine years ago. There are a lot of things in this world that are so unpredictable.

What really made me wonder was why Sasuke called me 'Sakura' instead of Pinkie.

-

-

"Should I get the purple one or the blue one? The purple one really suits me but the blue one matches my eyes. What do you think?"

Ino held two dresses that looked exactly the same but in different colors. "Ino, is this really necessary? Just try one of them and pick which one you like the most." I said, slouching on the chair.

"I need someone's opinion though!"

We roamed through at least seventy shops in the past three hours and all Ino bought was candy-flavored lip gloss. I for one bought my dress and matching shoes and it only took me twenty minutes.

"We should have went to the Food Court first, I'm starve! I didn't even it breakfast this morning, thanks to you, Miss I-Want-You-To-Wake-Up-At-Seven-AM!" I grunted, crossing my arms.

"Quit moaning Pinkie!" She examined the two dresses as her eyes twinkled. "I know which dress to pick!"

I stood up, grinning. "Which one?"

Finally! Shopping with this loudmouth was fun but annoying.

"The cute purple shop located on the first floor! Come on,let's go!"

I groaned as the blond dragged me to the steps. "Can't we ride the elevator? We're on the seventh floor!" I moaned, almost tripping over.

"We need to get some exercise, Pinkie!" Ino answered. "We need to stay in shape."

Lord, help me!

-

-

Ino forced me to walk home instead of getting a lift from Naruto or my brothers. I walked by the park then sat on one of the benches, breathing heavily. "I am so tired..." I breathed, taking a bottle of Strawberry flavored water from my purse. The weather was so hot that it made my skin tan a little. I ran my fingers through my rosette colored hair then took my iPod out, listening to a catchy song.

"_That girl is so dangerous, That girl is so dangerous, That girl is a bad girl"_

I sang softly, tapping my fingers lightly. I felt someone sit next to me as I looked up and saw my red-haired brother with a huge red hand mark visible on his left cheek. He grabbed one of my earphones, grinning. "Hey, Pinkie. what are you doing here?"

The switched the song to _Backstreet Boys, _causing the red-head to remove the earphone. "You and your boy band music." he grunted, rubbing his cheek roughly.

"Slapped again?" I questioned, switching the song.

"Kinda, we made up though." Sei replied. "She's a little younger, like, same age as you."

"Who's this _lucky_ girl then?"

Sei tapped his fingers lightly, "Ummm..."

"You're pathetic. You can't even remember your own girlfriend's name." I said then rolled my eyes.

"That's it! Koda..."

Koda...?

"Ayumi."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, dropping my iPod harshly on the floor as the screen scratched and smashed to pieces.

"This is the third time you broke your iPod this year. And that was the one I gave you for your birthday!"

**R.I.P** – Black iPod Touch

"Koda Ayumi!? Are you freaking joking!?"

"Calm down, Pinkie. Why? What's wrong with Ayumi, she's hot." Sei grabbed my wrist, forcing me to sit down.

"Get your paws off of me, Sei! Haven't you been listening to what I said three days ago!? Didn't I tell you who Ayumi was!?"

Obviously, Sei wasn't listening. He stood up, walking away. "Come back here! We're not finish yet!"

"Put a cork in it Sakura! This girl makes me happy... I know I only met her a last night—"

Last night...?—

"— but she makes me smile whenever I see her."

"But, Sei—"

Before I could finish, the boy disappeared.

Ayumi makes my older brother...happy?

Sei was never serious about a girl. He also never shouted at me like that, but something really bothered me. Last night? Ayumi was at the beach then Sei came. Every girl though he was hot then they found out I was his little sister. Ayumi disappeared after that.

Something was fishy and I'm going to find out.

-

-

"He's what!?" Naruto exclaimed, tossing me a tub of chocolate ice cream from the refrigerator.

"I'm telling you Naruto, Ayumi's panning something evil. She's sabotaging me, man!"

The two of us walked to the living room. "Wanna watch the Exorcist, or the Ring?" he asked, showing me the two DVD's.

"Surprise me! Anyway, what is that horrid witch like?" I questioned, opening the tub then scooped a large amount of cold ice cream.

Naruto was kind enough to invite me over since Sei and Sora slacked off somewhere without even telling me. The left me a small note though which said:

_Pinkie,_

_Went somewhere, wont be back 'till midnight. Sleep early._

_-Sora + Sei._

_:_

"Horrid witch eh? She's a bitch, Enough said." Naruto answered, grabbing the tub off of me. "So, what happened between you and Sei?"

"He kinda just disappeared before I could explain why I hate Ayumi...He acted bitter, which isn't like him."

Naruto wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. "Don't worry..." he whispered.

I glanced at him, smiling. "Thanks, Naruto. Sometimes, I wish _you _and I are sibling. Always there for each other, right? _I love you_...like my own _brother_."

He slowly let go off me, his eyes going slightly lifeless. "Like your own..._brother?_" he whispered to himself, thinking I wouldn't hear.

"Naruto...? Are you okay?" I questioned, pressing the play button.

His eyes shot up lively as his face showed a fake grin. "Yeah!" he exclaimed, scooping another spoonful of ice cream from the tub.

:

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't you get some shut eye? The big game's tomorrow and you need a lot of energy to tackle those Suna players. They could pummel you to death, you know."

Naruto chuckle loudly. "Ha! I'd like to see them try! Leaf's won against Suna thirty-seven times in a row since 1971! I doubt that!"

As the movie cam to an end, I stood up, grabbing my phone and house keys from the coffee table. "We'll I going to rest, see you later."

I patted his head lightly before walking towards the door. "...and good luck."

-

-

I heard a loud knock coming from the other side of the door as I glanced at the alarm clock by my bedside which said three-thirty five AM. "Come in..." I muttered, covering my face with the red duvet.

Who in the world would be awake in this hour.

"Pinkie...?"

I recognized the voice as I sat up, scratching my head. "Yeah..."

Sei walked by my bed, sitting down. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For storming off like that. I talked to Ayumi and she said she was cool with it—"

I doubt that. That girl freaking hates my guts.

"—so I invited her for dinner tonight."

Holy crap! Why!?

"It felt really odd not being in the mood with you, hehe." he chuckled, revealing a huge grin.

He leaned forward, giving me a hug. "Uh, Sei? Can I go back to sleep now?"

He let go, chuckling slightly. "Good night, I mean, _good morning. _Boy, I feel weird saying that."

The red-head walked towards the door, smiling before closing it. "Sleep well, Pinkie."


End file.
